


Pawblocato OneShots

by TheKingOfSing



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Flirting, Furry, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSing/pseuds/TheKingOfSing
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Pawblo (my male OC) and Avocato, all taking place in the show Final Space. Originally posted on Wattpad.Final Space is owned and created by Olan Rogers.
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Original Male Character, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Kudos: 2





	1. Movie Night (introductory one shot)

Pawblo was pretty excited.

Well, the only excited one on the Galaxy One.

Gary and Quinn were gonna plan the team's next adventure. Little Cato was heading to bed early because he was lazy. KVN agreed to shut himself off for once, and Mooncake hanged with Gary and Quinn.

And that left Pawblo alone with Avocato for a movie night. Best of all, Avocato actually agreed!

Pawblo grabbed a bottle of Gary's cologne and sprayed a bit on his neck, rubbing it and spreading the smell of "ocean breeze". He then proceeded to head down over to his room, as they planned to have the movie night there.

Pawblo walked in and soon saw Avocato sitting on the bed, looking for a movie on the TV they had bought.

"Oh, hey, Pawblo. Just looking for a movie on SpaceFlix", Avocato said.

Pawblo just stood there, spacing out about seeing Avocato and snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah. Neat", he said.

They finally decided on a really old movie. Pawblo and Avocato just laid there on the bed, and they began to watch the movie.

To Pawblo, he wasn't really paying attention to the movie all that much. He was paying attention to Avocato.

Ever since he met Avocato and Gary back on Tera Con Prime, he helped them out on their mission, and Pawblo even agreed to go with them on their adventures across the galaxy.

Even when they rescued Little Cato and found the planted bomb on his back, Pawblo grabbed it lightning quick and threw it away from them. Sure, the ship got almost destroyed, but everyone lived. Avocato soon became very grateful of his act, and the two became friends quick.

Until Pawblo started growing a feeling towards Avocato. Who knows. Maybe it was because he cared about his son. Maybe it was the body. Maybe it was his caring for his friends.

Whatever it was, Pawblo was in love with him.

And now here they are. Watching a movie just like best friends would.

The moment was perfect.

It was time for Pawblo to tell Avocato that he liked him.

The movie was nearing the end. Pawblo snapped out of his daydreaming and reminiscing to say something.

"Hey, Avocato."

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I ask you....a question?"

Avocato smiled for a bit. "Yeah, man. Ask me anything."

Pawblo sighed and said. "Let's say that I have this friend that likes someone. But what if that someone maybe possibly doesn't like them back?"

Avocato paused in silence for a bit before he gave an answer. "I believe that person should tell them anyway. If you can't hide your true feelings for someone, that means that you truly love that person." Avocato seemed calm.

Pawblo just stared into Avocato's eyes in amazement. He took notice and he smirked a bit. "Is there something you want to tell me?", he said.

Pawblo snapped out of it and realized that Avocato knew. "Well, uh........this is kind of awkward, isn't it?" He was pretty much blushing bright red.

Avocato caressed Pawblo's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

At this point Pawblo's eyes were widening into huge dinner plates.

The kiss lasted for a bit until they gasped for air.

"W-what just happened?", Pawblo stuttered. He couldn't believe that this happened.

"Love. That's what happened", Avocato said, smiling.

Pawblo smiled back and pulled Avocato into a hug. They embraced.

"Thanks for the advice, by the way."

"Anytime, baby."


	2. I Would Die For You

"This isn't good!", Gary yelled.

Pawblo, Gary, Avocato and Quinn were surrounded by soldiers at gunpoint. The Lord Commander really was scraping the bottom of the barrel this time.

Lasers flew everywhere as the team kept ducking and shooting. Pawblo was enthusiastic about this. He usually stayed inside the ship, making sure everything is in order, but now he was able to show that he was useful to the team by showing off his weaponized combat skills.

Avocato seemed to take notice in this. But it appeared that he didn't care all that much.

Probably because he was sort of better at it.

The guns kept blazing until everything went silent.

"Did.......did we win?", Quinn asked, catching her breath.

"Yeah! We won! Victory is OURS!", Gary yelled. "Pawblo, you were great on your first mission with us!"

Pawblo just stood there as quiet as a mouse, eyeing the area. He knew that they took out all of the soldiers....or did they?

He saw a flash come from a faraway bush. Looking a bit closer revealed it to be a sniper. Pawblo eyed the sniper and soon realized it was about to hit.....

Pawblo sprinted towards Avocato.

"AVOCATO! WATCH OUT!"

Avocato turned his head to see Pawblo sprinting towards him.

Soon, Pawblo thought fast.

He jumped in front of Avocato.  
\--------  
*timeskip because I'm evil 😈*  
\--------  
Pawblo woke up in a hospital bed. He then realized he was in the Med Bay aboard the Galaxy One.

He also realized that Avocato was standing beside him weeping for a bit.

"Avo.....cato? Is that y-you?", Pawblo stuttered.

Avocato embraced him in a hug, still crying a bit. Pawblo was blushing a bit, but soon felt pain and hissed.

Avocato suddenly let go. "Sorry! Didn't mean to make you hiss in pain!", he said. Pawblo looked down at his chest and saw bandages wrapped around him.

"W-what happened, Avocato?", Pawblo said.

"You saved my life, Pawblo.........The shot hit you and you were in a coma for 6 hours. I thank you.....but it was stupid to put yourself in front of me."

"There was no way that you could dodge that."

"I'm much stronger than you think."

"Avocato, I saved your life."

At this point, both ventrexians were pretty mad at each other.

"Look, Pawblo, it's just.....I don't want you to get hurt...", Avocato said, hand in his face.

"I don't want you getting hurt either, Avocato. It's not my fault that I'm—"

Pawblo then shut his mouth.

Avocato soon became confused. "What's not your fault?"

Pawblo just sat there in silence. He then felt all the anger and sadness get to his head and soon, he yelled it out.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Avocato blushed a bit, stunned that he heard these words uttered from Pawblo. It was a surprise that Pawblo was in love with him. Maybe.....maybe he found the one.....

"You....love me?", Avocato asked.

Pawblo just sniffled a bit while a few tears slid from his eye. He sat in silence until he spoke up.

"Y-yeah. It's been like this for a while.....If only I had confessed to you back then. The feeling has been hiding in me for the longest time.....But I always ignored it until now....."

Pawblo then sat up a little more and glared at Avocato.

"I guess love got the best of me today, didn't it? I might as well just...."

Avocato interrupted Pawblo by crashing his lips onto his.

The kiss was tender but sweet. Warm but a bit cold also. Pawblo was surprised but soon went along, going with the flow.

Avocato then stopped kissing and stared at Pawblo for a few seconds.

"This might be the start of something amazing, baby", Avocato said smirking. Pawblo chuckled and blushed at the petname.

"Yeah. It is....", Pawblo said, looking down and smiling. Avocato then embraced Pawblo with another hug.

"I'll protect you, Pawblo. I would die for you if I had to."

"Same here, Avo. We gotta look out for each other."

They both fell asleep, still embraced in a hug.

Quinn happened to peek into the med bay after a while.

"It's about time", she said.


	3. We Are Family

It's been a few days since Avocato and the others rescued Little Cato from Lord Commander's clutches. At the same time, it was also the day that Pawblo saved both Avocato's and Little Cato's lives from a bomb that was planted on Little Cato's back.

But then the news that Avocato and Pawblo were a couple got Little Cato a bit weirded out, but okay with it.

And it has been a few weeks since.....  
\----  
*cue the timeskip*  
\----  
"Wait, what is it that you want me to do?", Pawblo asked Avocato.

"I just want you to go into my son's room and bond with him. Get together and do something", Avocato said.

"I don't know. He was weirded out when we told him that we were a couple a while back. Plus, I don't think he likes me all that much."

"Probably because you barely shower some times."

"That's because I was still learning to accept that I was with you guys. I sometimes forget that I'm not on Tera Con Prime."

Avocato chuckled a bit. "Come on, blueberry. This is my son we're talking about. He needs someone else to look up to. I think you'll be great at that."

Pawblo seemed hesitant at first but then his love for Avocato got to him. "Ffffffffffffine. I'll do it."

Avocato smiled and pulled Pawblo in for a short kiss. It lasted for a bit until he paused and said, "Thanks, Pawblo. I just want to see the three of us happy. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. I want a bright future for Little Cato too, man. So I'm doing this for both of you."

"Glad to hear that, baby."

Avocato then winked at him and left to see what Gary and Quinn were up to. Pawblo sighed and nervously walked up to Little Cato's door. He knocked twice

"Hey, Little Cato?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Pawblo. Mind if I talk with you for a bit?"

"The door is open, so yeah."

Pawblo sighed and opened the door. You can do this, he thought. You can be a great fath- - I mean role model.

When he opened the door he saw Little Cato messing with a blaster. Pawblo remembered seeing it at the junkyard that they visited to find pieces to fix up the Galaxy One a bit. He could have sworn that he threw it aside, but Little Cato was there trying to fix it up.

Little Cato swerved his chair over to Pawblo. "Hi, Pawblo. What do you want?", he asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing. I'm kind of bored."

"This is because my dad told you to come here and bond with me, isn't it?"

"Whaaaat? No.......yeah, it is."

Little Cato swerved back to the desk and resumed working on fixing the blaster. "It's okay, Pawblo. You don't really have to do it. I can just lie to my dad and say you and I bonded."

Pawblo sighed and just cut to the chase. "I'm not doing this just because your dad told me to. I'm doing this for us. I want to connect with you more. Be there for you whenever you need anything, Little Cato."

"Yeah but.......do you really love my dad?"

Pawblo paused for a moment.

"Yes, Little Cato. I do love your dad. I love him so much that I would die if it meant saving his life and yours!"

Soon, everything went silent.

Pawblo started to sniffle a bit. The conversation just got to him.

"I'm........I'm sorry, Pawblo.....I didn't mean to make you cry...."

Pawblo just brushed the tears away. "It's okay, Little Cato......I just......It's just that I really meant what you said."

"I know."

Little Cato pulled him into a hug. Pawblo was surprised, but soon realized that he had accepted him.

"I'm glad you're with my dad. He gets lonely sometimes..."

"I know you get lonely too, Little Cato. And that's why I'm here. Now, what do you say if we get that blaster working again?"

Little Cato looked up at him. "You-you wanna help me?"

"I have dabbled in engineering and technology for a bit. I can probably help you fix it."

Little Cato's smile got bigger and he pulled Pawblo over to the desk.  
\---------  
*No, it can't be! Its a 2 hour timeskip!*  
\---------  
Avocato was in his room organizing his weaponry until Pawblo and Little Cato burst into the room.

"Hey! How are my two favorite loved ones doing?", he asked.

"Avocato, we have a surprise for you", Pawblo said ecstatically. He nudged Little Cato.

"Yeah, dad! Look!" Little Cato revealed the item behind his back to be the blaster that they have been fixing up. It was polished, refined and ready to kick ass.

Avocato took the pistol and admired it. "Thanks so much, son! I love it!"

"Actually, dad, me and Pawblo worked on it together!"

Avocato smirked at Pawblo. "Really? That's nice to hear, Little Cato."

Pawblo nervously scratched his head. "It was not a problem, really."

Avocato held Pawblo's hand and kissed him.

"Come on, dad! Get a room! I'm right here!", Little Cato joked.

The three ventrexians laughed and spent the rest of the day together.

The entire time, Avocato had the same thought running through his head.

This is nice.......we're......a family.


	4. Movie Night v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first oneshot, but now with less backstory!

Pawblo was pretty excited.

Well, the only excited one on the Galaxy One.

Gary and Quinn were gonna plan the team's next adventure. Little Cato was heading to bed early because he was lazy. KVN agreed to shut himself off for once, and Mooncake hanged with Gary and Quinn.

And that left Pawblo alone with Avocato for a movie night. Best of all, Avocato actually agreed!

Pawblo grabbed a bottle of Gary's cologne and sprayed a bit on his neck, rubbing it and spreading the smell of "ocean breeze". He then proceeded to head down over to his room, as they planned to have the movie night there.

Pawblo walked in and soon saw Avocato sitting on the bed, looking for a movie on the TV they had bought.

"Oh, hey, Pawblo. Just looking for a movie on SpaceFlix", Avocato said.

Pawblo just stood there, spacing out about seeing Avocato and snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah. Neat", he said.

They finally decided on a really old movie. Pawblo and Avocato just laid there on the bed, and they began to watch the movie.

To Pawblo, he wasn't really paying attention to the movie all that much. He was paying attention to Avocato.

It was those perfect aspects of him that attracted Pawblo. The eyes, the body, the sentiment feeling of looking out for his son and fellow crew members.

Even Pawblo himself.

Pawblo never really liked dudes that would only go out with a guy once and never again. Avocato was outgoing, and he was what Pawblo saw and wanted in a guy.

He was there. Both of them were. Avocato was (in Pawblo's head) the song to his mixtape, the apple to his eye, the sparkle in his star, and much more.

He felt like Avocato made him realize that there was more to him than he thought. And Pawblo was grateful and very romantically flattered about that.

And they were now here, the two of them. Both on the bed, watching a movie like best friends.

But Pawblo secretly wanted to be something more with him.

It was time.

It was time for Pawblo to tell Avocato that he liked him.

The movie was nearing the end. Pawblo snapped out of his daydreaming and reminiscing to say something.

"Hey, Avocato."

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I ask you....a question?"

Avocato smiled for a bit. "Yeah, man. Ask me anything."

Pawblo sighed and said. "Let's say that I have this friend that likes someone. But what if that someone maybe possibly doesn't like them back?"

Avocato paused in silence for a bit before he gave an answer. "I believe that person should tell them anyway. If you can't hide your true feelings for someone, that means that you truly love that person." Avocato seemed calm.

Pawblo just stared into Avocato's eyes in amazement. He took notice and he smirked a bit. "Is there something you want to tell me?", he said.

Pawblo snapped out of it and realized that Avocato knew. "Well, uh........this is kind of awkward, isn't it?" He was pretty much blushing bright red.

Avocato caressed Pawblo's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

At this point Pawblo's eyes were widening into huge dinner plates.

The kiss lasted for a bit until they gasped for air.

"W-what just happened?", Pawblo stuttered. He couldn't believe that this happened.

"Love. That's what happened", Avocato said, smiling.

Pawblo smiled back and pulled Avocato into a hug. They embraced.

"Thanks for the advice, by the way."

"Anytime, baby."


	5. Hooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a two part oneshot. Now combined!

Little Cato was bored.

It's been two days since he was rescued by his father and the crew of the Galaxy One. And it's also the time that he was saved by Pawblo.

To him, Pawblo was a weird person. He was fun, and they sometimes did things together, like kick some alien butt or fix up an old circuit board. But when it came to not spending time with him, Pawblo was a strange one.

He especially acted nervous around his father, Avocato.

Little Cato thought that Pawblo hated his dad, thinking that they were against each other being near each other at all times. But one time Little Cato noticed something out of the ordinary.

Whenever Pawblo accidentally bumped into his dad, he started nervously saying sorry and stammering nonsense. Avocato was clueless every time, except for Little Cato, who would discreetly watch what happened every SINGLE TIME.

At this point, Little Cato really wanted to know what was up.

And that was why he was sneaking around Pawblo's room while said person was distracted by cleaning up the weapons and gear.

He had searched every nook and cranny of Pawblo's room, and he couldn't find anything.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, spotted the Holy Grail.

Like, literally. The Holy Grail. Also known as Pawblo's journal, but he heard Pawblo call it the Holy Grail one time.

Little Cato laughed a bit and walked over to it. He looked by the door to see if Pawblo would walk in and scold him, but nothing.

He then proceeded to read the journal.

He opened it up to the page where the leather bookmark was on and read:

Well, it's been a few months since I joined the crew. And aw, man, it's awesome! Everyone is so nice, making me feel welcome and everything.....Even Avocato.

He's been really kind to me, and I think I'm taking a liking to him....I don't know why, maybe it's just me being my usual bisexual self, but I don't think so.....

Maybe this time, I found someone I want to be with for the rest of my life.

Little Cato was surprised when he read it.

He stayed in silent for a minute.

He grabbed the journal and ran into his room, as he continued to read the rest of its contents.  
\--------------------------  
A week later......(freaking timeskips are amazing look at what it does to modern books and society's films as we know it its incredible okay back to the story)  
\---------------------------  
Pawblo was talking with Gary about life while Avocato was nearby, just doing his own thing. Pawblo stopped the conversation every now and then to see if Avocato was still there.

"Hey, Pawblo?", Little Cato called out from his room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Pawblo kinda seemed doubtful about going to talk with him, but he pulled through and told Gary that he'll be right back.

As Pawblo walked into Little Cato's room, he saw what he was holding in his hand: his journal.

The one that had gone missing for  
At this point, Pawblo was blushing and stammering like crazy.

"Y-you didn't r-read it or even g-glance at a page at it, d-did you?!", he stammered.

Little Cato sighed and confessed.

"Yup. Every page."

"Please don't tell your dad. I want to tell him on my own-"

"Can you listen to me? For a little, Pawblo?"

Pawblo realized that this was serious. So he kept his mouth shut.

"I've read it. And I even stole it to continue said reading. To be honest with you.....you're perfect for my dad."

Pawblo was silent. The only thing that was surprised were his eyes, as they were extending like string cheese.

"He's been alone for some time now.....He needs someone to love and be there for him. And after reading everything in your journal......I think you're loving enough to love my dad."

Pawblo fell down to his knees and started sniffling a little. "You really think he's perfect for me?", Pawblo said.

Little Cato tackled him a bit with a huge hug.

"I think he is. Totally."

The two hugged in silence for a bit, embracing like father-son for about a minute.

Outside, Avocato was sitting near the door. He had heard the entire conversation.

"I think.....he is perfect for me, too....", said Avocato.

He looked at a polaroid photo that Pawblo had taken for them. It was Pawblo holding the camera selfie style, with Avocato and his son in the background, all while making funny faces.

A single tear fell down Avocato's eye.

He whispered a single line.

"I love you, Pawblo....."

THE NEXT DAY.........

Avocato finally felt what it's like to be nervous about love.

He was standing outside Pawblo's bedroom door, with a small present.

Should I knock? Would he be surprised?

Many thoughts were flowing through his head, some possible outcomes and the others were rejection.

But nah, Avocato thought he would be fine.

Right when he was about to knock, Little Cato called him out from his room.

"Hey, dad! Pawblo's over here!"

Avocato started questioning what was Pawblo doing in his room. He shrugged the thought away and entered the room.

Little Cato was sitting on the far end of his bed, smiling.

Pawblo was in the middle of the room, holding his journal and a small flower.

"Well, go on, Pawblo. Tell him!", Little Cato said.

Pawblo and Avocato spoke at the same time.

"Pawblo, I have to tell you something."

"Avocato, I have to tell you something."

The three of them laughed as they realized what just happened. As the laughter died out, Little Cato walked out the door.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone...."

The two ventrexians stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly silent for a bit.

"You can go first."

"Huh?"

"In talking, I mean."

"Oh, o-okay, Avocato."

Pawblo handed over the rose and journal.

"What's this?"

Pawblo pointed to the bookmark. "You should open it to the bookmarked page."

Avocato opened it up to the bookmarked page. The contents of it was a sketch drawing of Avocato. Signed at the corner of the page was the name Pawblo.

"You......drew this for....me?"

"Yeah, I did."

Avocato looked up to Pawblo, both of them slightly blushing.

"It was nothing, really. Do you know how hard it was to get your facial features right? They're not really different from mine, but-"

The talking was interrupted by Avocato hugging Pawblo.

"Thank you."

Pawblo was in full blush mode at this point. He closed his eyes and hugged back. "Y-you're welcome."

Avocato then proceeded to talk. "Pawblo, you always seem to amaze me with your talents."

Pawblo was looking down at the floor, trying to hide his blushing and huge smile.

Avocato then handed him the small present he was holding.

"Here. For you!"

Pawblo opened the box and inside was a small locket in the shape of a heart.

"Aww, man! This is sweet!"

"It gets better. Open it!"

Pawblo then opened the locket. Inside was a small copy of the polaroid picture that Pawblo shot of himself and with Avocato and Little Cato.

He held the locked close to his heart and started to cry happily.

"Thank you SO MUCH! How did you even-"

"I love you."

"W-wait, what?"

Avocato then pulled Pawblo in for a kiss. It felt sweet and tender, everything that they both expected.

It only lasted for a few seconds. When they pulled away, the two stared at each other in amazement. It was truly the first time that Pawblo kissed someone other than his own pillow.

Pawblo giggled like a schoolgirl while Avocato laughed a bit. Little Cato peeked his head through the door and yelled, "Did you guys accept love? Did you two kiss? Tell me everything, dad!"

"Yeah, it happened."

"Yes!"

Little Cato ran down the hallway, yelling "I'm telling the others!"

Pawblo felt like chasing him down before he told Quinn, Gary and especially KVN, but he let it go just this once.

Avocato pulled Pawblo in for another kiss.

It lasted for a long time, in their memories.


	6. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty short.

Pawblo was in his room, just in bed sleeping in for the Sunday. He was pretty tired as he and the crew went on one too many adventures in a day.

Avocato walked into the room and saw his adorable Blueberry sleeping in bed. He decided to just tease him for a while.

He tossed off his shirt and carefully laid down next to Pawblo, putting his face up close to his and whispering in his ear.

"Blueberry.....time to get up....."

Pawblo started responding to Avocato's whispering.

"Nnnnnnno. You get up."

"Come on, Pawblo, let me make you something to eat."

"Babe, I'm trying to sleep in."

"I can see that."

Pawblo, now being a little bothered by this, sat up, revealing that he was also shirtless.

Avocato kind of blushed a little at Pawblo's shirtless body and sat up as well.

"Sorry, Avocato, but it's just that I'm exhausted from all this adventuring. Sometimes I need a break from it all. Sleeping in, maybe writing a bit in my journal, all that stuff."

Avocato nodded a bit and said, "That's true. We all need a break from adventuring once in a while."

"And I need a break from you."

"I don't know whether to think of that as an offense or a compliment."

"Calm down, Avocato. You know I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Yeah, come here."

The two embraced in a small makeout session. Pawblo and Avocato loved every single minute of it. Their hands felt each other's fur and it was soft as a pillowcase filled with cotton candy and cotton swabs.

When they pulled away from the makeout session, they stayed quiet for a bit and stared at each other awkwardly.

"You're right. We should sleep in."

"Exactly. I get to sleep in AND spend time with you. It's a win-win."

"A win-win for BOTH of us."

"Whatever, heh."

Pawblo lifted up the covers and let Avocato crawl into them. Avocato then clinged onto Pawblo's chest, feeling the fur.

Pawblo groaned a little in pleasure at Avocato's actions. He purred a little.

Avocato then held Pawblo in a hug and the two started to drift to sleep.

"I love you, Pawblo."

"I love you too, Avocato...."


	7. Mixtape Education

Pawblo was in his room, looking through his things, finding something to do. As everyone had their own thing going on, Pawblo wanted to find something of his own to do.

He then found the right things he needed to keep him occupied: his tape player/recorder and cassette tape. He placed the cassette tape into the slot closed the lid and hit play. A song started to play.

("Hooked On A Feeling" starts playing)

Pawblo laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, listening to the music and humming to it's melodious tempo. He then heard a knock on his bedroom door, and he shrugged off the fact that whoever was on the other side was interrupting his session. Pawblo got up and opened the door. It was Avocato.

"Hey, Pawblo. Are you doing anything? Just wanted to know, because I'm bored as heck."

Pawblo began blushing a bright red, and he stuttered, "Y-yeah, I'm just kicking back to some music, you c-can come in!"

Avocato walked into Pawblo's room, and noticed the tape player where the music was coming from. "What is that?"

"Wait, you've never seen a tape player before?"

"What even IS a tape player?"

Pawblo ran towards the tape player, and hit the pause button. He then brought the tape player to Avocato.

"I found it at a junkyard sale back when I lived in Tera Con Prime. You know, before I met you and the others."

Avocato simply had the same questioning face. "Okay, but what is it?"

"It's way before digital music and CDs. Old school, you get me?"

He took out the tape from the player and handed it to Avocato. He inspected it, eyeing the label on it that said Pawblo's Jams, with that same look on his face.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

He handed Pawblo the tape back. Pawblo then slid the tape back into the slot, closed the lid and hit play again.

The music returned to its original state before being pause.

Avocato stood there, listening to the song. He hummed a bit and tapped his foot a little.

Pawblo saw this reaction and laughed. "What is this?"

"Obviously not dancing."

"Come on, you got to put more effort into your dancing!"

"I don't dance."

"Probably because you never tried it."

"Well, I don't really think that...."

Avocato was interrupted by Pawblo grabbing his hands and pulling him into the center of the room.

"Come on, just move your body to the beat! It's that easy!"

Avocato lazily moved his hips a little. "Like this?"

"Yeah, now you're getting it!"

The two danced a for a while until the song ended. Soon, a slow song started to play.

(*Earth Angel* from BTTF starts playing)

Pawblo stood there like an idiot, blushing like crazy.

"Wait, you don't know how to slow dance?"

Pawblo just stood there and shook his head, implying no.

"Well, I'm here. Lets practice."

Pawblo began to blush and sweat like crazy.

"I thought you d-didn't know how to dance."

"Details, details. It's been a while, okay?"

Pawblo rolled his eyes and continued the conversation. "S-so what do I do?"

"First, you place your hands on the other's waist."

Pawblo slowly placed his hands on Avocato's waist.

"What's next?"

"This."

Avocato raised his arms and placed them around Pawblo's shoulders and neck.

"I place my arms around your shoulders and neck."

"Then?"

"We sway to the slow beat."

Avocato and Pawblo began to sway their hips to the slow song, every now and then spinning around like that ballroom scene from Beauty And The Beast.

Pawblo was loving every minute of it. The mood, the fact that Avocato had his arms around him. It was amazing.

When the song ended, they remained in the same position, standing alone in the room with no music.

Avocato kind of blushed a bit and said. "It's getting a little late. I should probably head to..."

Pawblo grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Avocato was surprised by this.

When Pawblo let go and pulled away, he felt flustered. "Sorry, it's just that......I've wanted to do that for a while now......"

Avocato blushed a bit. He smirked and said, "Don't be sorry."

"W-what?"

"That was perfect."

Avocato then returned the kiss by pressing his lips against Pawblo's.

Pawblo felt dumbfounded, but soon melted into the kiss.

The two felt like they found who they wanted to be with their whole life. And they definitely knew it.

Pawblo and Avocato pulled away, both in love.

"Do you....want to do this again sometime?", Avocato asked.

Pawblo placed his hands on Avocato's.

"I would love that."


	8. Nurse Pawblo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personality switch! Pawblo is more like Avocato and Avocato is more like Pawblo. Hope you enjoy!

Avocato was in bed, covered in blankets, blowing his nose into a tissue, continuing to drop it onto the floor like all the others.

Yup, he was sick.

While everyone else went on the daily adventure/scouting, he had to stay behind in the ship, snuggled up in bed and try to recouperate.

Little Cato wanted to stay behind and look after his father, but Avocato insisted on him going so that he wouldn't miss his daily does of excitement.

And so, he was alone.

Until he heard a knock on the door.

"Avocato? It's me, Pawblo."

Avocato was surprised to hear his voice. Why was Pawblo here? Why didn't he go with the others?

"Yeah, Pawblo. Come (achoo!) in."

Pawblo came in, not wearing his long light brown coat that he always wears. His shirt was dark brown with a light brown curved line hitting diagonally across the shirt.

Avocato was blushing like crazy, as he found Pawblo a little attractive, despite the fact that he had a small but huge crush on Pawblo.

"W-why aren't you with the others, man?"

"I felt like you needed help being taken care of, so I told the others and I ran back here."

Pawblo pulled out a trash bag and started picking up all the tissues on the floor.

"Why are you doing this, Pawblo? I mean....you and I don't talk much."

"I know that. I'm doing it so we can get to know each other more."

At this point, the floor was clean. Pawblo tied the bag shut and threw it aside near the door. "Well, that's done. Wait here, Avo."

"Not really going anywhere with this sickness,"

Pawblo laughed a little and left the room for a few seconds.

He then came back with a bowl of soup.

"Eat this. It's chicken noodle."

Avocato took the bowl into his lap carefully and ate a spoonful of the soup.

"Ah....th-thanks for the food, Pawblo."

"Aw, shucks. It's my pleasure."

Avocato then felt like this was the right moment.

The moment he tells Pawblo about his true feelings for him.

"Hey, Pawblo?"

"What's up?"

"Do you....mind if....I (ACHOO!) tell you something?"

"First, bless you. Second, yeah. You know you can tell me anything?"

Avocato took a deep breath.

"Even if it means that it might impact our friendship?"

"Come on, Pawblo. You know both of us are best friends. Pretty sure that this won't affect us."

"All right, then."

Avocato took another deep breath.

"I.....I think.........I think I.....I'm in love with you."

Pawblo sat there, his eyes widened and a small blush of red on his face.

"Wow....uh......okay, wow. And I thought I was brave."

"You....don't have to like me back....I understand...."

"What? No, Avocato. I like you, too!"

Avocato looked up at Pawblo, both of them blushing bright red.

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. You're always nice around me, and you always care for your friends and son. What's not to like about you?"

Avocato was astounded by the words that Pawblo was saying.

"You're probably the most amazing person I've ever met."

Avocato was kind of crying at this point, his nose still sniffling mucus.

Pawblo held Avocato by his side and pecked his lips a little.

"I would do anything for you, Avocato."

Avocato was speechless. He was now with the love of his life.

"S-same (ACHOO!) here."

The two slept together, their clothes still on. They dreamed of each other, fighting battles and being a family across the galaxy.

Pawblo woke up sick the next morning.

But he didn't care.

He cared about making his Avocato happy.


	9. Cuddles (Extended Edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of Cuddles.

Pawblo was in his room, just in bed sleeping in for the Sunday. He was pretty tired as he and the crew went on one too many adventures in a day.

Avocato walked into the room and saw his adorable Blueberry sleeping in bed. He decided to just tease him for a while.

He tossed off his shirt and carefully laid down next to Pawblo, putting his face up close to his and whispering in his ear.

"Blueberry.....time to get up....."

Pawblo started responding to Avocato's whispering.

"Nnnnnnno. You get up."

"Come on, Pawblo, let me make you something to eat."

"Babe, I'm trying to sleep in."

"I can see that."

Pawblo, now being a little bothered by this, sat up, revealing that he was also shirtless.

Avocato kind of blushed a little at Pawblo's shirtless body and sat up as well.

"Sorry, Avocato, but it's just that I'm exhausted from all this adventuring. Sometimes I need a break from it all. Sleeping in, maybe writing a bit in my journal, all that stuff."

Avocato nodded a bit and said, "That's true. We all need a break from adventuring once in a while."

"And I need a break from you."

"I don't know whether to think of that as an offense or a compliment."

"Calm down, Avocato. You know I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Yeah, come here."

The two embraced in a small makeout session. Pawblo and Avocato loved every single minute of it. Their hands felt each other's fur and it was soft as a pillowcase filled with cotton candy and cotton swabs.

When they pulled away from the makeout session, they stayed quiet for a bit and stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well, that was....something all right."

"Yeah, you're such a great kisser.

"Thanks. It's been a while, Pawblo."

"I can tell."

They both laughed for a bit and remained quiet for a bit.

Avocato then placed his hands on Pawblo's.

"You know that I love you, right, Pawblo?"

Pawblo smiled and replied, "Yeah, of course! I love you very much."

"I'm glad that you know that. Just want to let you know that....no matter what I have to do.....I will protect both of us from any harm...."

Pawblo was astounded about this.

"Avo, you would really do that for me?"

"Of course. You're the most amazing person I've ever met..."

Pawblo was blushing bright red at this point. "Right back at you, Avocato."

"Heh, you're adorable."

"No, you're adorable."

"You are!"

"No, YOU are!"

They both laughed and laid there in silence.

"So.....are you still in the mood to get up?"

"Nah, I'd rather be here with you today."

Avocato was about to playfully argue, but then realized that Pawblo had a darned good reason.

"You're right. We should sleep in."

"Exactly. I get to sleep in AND spend time with you. It's a win-win."

"A win-win for BOTH of us."

"Whatever, heh."

Pawblo lifted up the covers and let Avocato crawl into them. Avocato then clinged onto Pawblo's chest, feeling the fur.

Pawblo groaned a little in pleasure at Avocato's actions. He purred a little.

Avocato then held Pawblo in a hug and the two started to drift to sleep.

"I love you, Pawblo."

"I love you too, Avocato...."


	10. Death Takes Its Toll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Get ready to cry.

Pawblo sat alone, inside a broken down escape pod, with a big gunshot wound on the side of his chest.

He was bleeding.

Pawblo knew it was the end.

He was glad that his friends were safe.

He had escaped the explosion that took almost every single life on the Lord Commander's command vessel.

His friends escaped.

He made it out, barely.

He can remember everything that happened.

(Flashback)  
The team was running through the ship's hallways and rooms, looking for their ship. "We need to get out of here, NOW!", Gary yelled.

"The ship is gonna blow any minute! Little Cato shouldn't even be here!"

"I wanted to come!", Little Cato said.

"Son, not the time!", Avocato yelled.

"Everyone, quit your yapping!", Quinn yelled.

"Why is everyone yapping? Whyyy?", Tribore quipped.

Pawblo then noticed gunfire coming from behind us, the ship still rattling and hearing explosions outside.

"We should probably go!", he yelled.

They ran down a hallway, and the team saw sight of the Galaxy One.

"There it is!", Avocato yelled.

As they ran down the hallway, Pawblo stopped dead in his tracks, as he felt rumbling coming from underneath the floor he was standing on.

He was greeted to an explosion underneath my feet.

"PAWBLO!", the group yelled.

Pawblo fell on his back and saw the ceiling, bridge and windows crack.

He then got up crazily and shouted, "Go on! Get out of here!"

"We're not leaving you, Pawblo!", Little Cato yelled.

He saw the fear in everyone's eyes. They knew that there was nothing they could do.

"We'll meet up later! Go! The whole place is gonna go kaput any time now!"

"No! Pawblo, no!", Little Cato yelled.

Avocato grabbed Little Cato as he and the others ran.

Tears fell on Pawblo's face as he turned around and ran in the opposite direction, hearing Little Cato's pleas for him to come back.

He then turned a hallway, to face a guard.

He whipped out his pistol very fast, but too late as the guard shot and landed a hit on Pawblo's left side.

Pawblo fell to the ground in pain, but not before he shot the guard in the head, leaving him to rot.

Pawblo howled at pain to see the gunshot begin to bleed. Tears ran down his eyes to see that this is how it all ends.

Until he saw an escape pod up ahead.

With determination, Pawblo hoisted himself up, a hand on his side, as he limped towards the escape pod.

As he was almost there, he saw the Galaxy One, departing from one of the landing bays.

Pawblo hesitated to try and get their attention, but soon decided to get into the pod.

As he shut the door, the engines revved up and the escape pod departed quickly and away from the large vessel.

Pawblo looked out the window to see the entire ship explode.

They did it. The got out of there alive, he thought.

He then looked at his gunwound. It was hurting like shit.

"Crap."

(End of Flashback)

Pawblo sat there, next to the radio that was built into the side of the wall. He grabbed it, turned a few knobs and started to try and make contact with the others.

"Can anyone read me? This is (cough) Pawblo of the Galaxy One. I repeat, is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Is anyone there?"

Still silent.

Suddenly, static came out of nowhere. ~Pawblo?!~

Pawblo smiled, happy that Little Cato picked up the transmission. "Yeah, buddy. It's me."

I was in my room, trying to recuperate from what just happened, when my son yelled out for all of us.

"Guys, come quick! It's Pawblo"

My ears perked and soon, we were running towards the deck to Little Cato, who was holding a radio.

~Hey, Little Cato. Are the others there?~

"Yes, we're here, Pawblo!", Gary yelled. "Where are you?! Are you safe?!"

~Yeah, Gary. I am, but (cough, cough) not for long. I'm wounded.~

"H.U.E! Track down where the transmission is coming from!", Quinn yelled.

"Is this a bad situation? It iiiisss", Tribore said nervously.

~It's okay, guys.......My time's up....I'm wounded with no meds in the middle of nowhere....~

I grabbed the radio mic and began to panic.

"No, we'll find you, Pawblo! Don't say that! We're doing our best to pinpoint your location!"

Was this really how it would all go down?

~I'm sorry, everyone...I'm sorry that I got left behind....that I almost got everyone killed...~

Tears began to leak out of Little Cato's eyes. "NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!"

We were all there in silence, figuring out what to do.

I couldn't believe it.

~Avo....cato?~

I spoke into the mic.

"What is it, Pawblo?"

~Can I tell you....(cough)...something important?~

I half smiled. "You can tell me anything, man."

There was silence on the radio for a bit.

~I.........love you, Avocato...."

My eyes widened, tears falling down my cheek, as I felt a huge blush forming on my face.

~I wish I could have told you sooner....I guess I (cough) didn't have the courage to do so.....I thought you wouldn't care, with me being an outsider and a rookie bounty hunter, but......I guess I wished for the impossible....~

"I love you too, Pawblo. I always have, and I always will", I replied.

~I'm (cough cough) glad I told you, before I.......end this pain.....~

"Pawblo, you're gonna be fine! H.U.E is pinpointing your location!", Quinn yelled.

~Don't......you don't want to see me dead after this....~

"Pawblo, we can still save you!" Gary yelled.

~GUYS! PLEASE!~

We all went quiet, as we heard Pawblo coughing, spitting out blood.

~Lets be honest. By the time you guys find me, I'll be gone....I might as well end it.~

My son began crying.

~Little Cato, don't cry. I want you to be brave, just like your dad. Do it for me.....alright?~

Little Cato wiped the tears. "I can. I can do it, Pawblo."

~Good. (Cough cough) Make me proud, buddy.~

"I will. Just you w-wait, Pawblo."

~(cough) Gary, keep the team in check, get Mooncake back and........close the tear in space and time for me, will ya? (cough)~

"Definitely will, man."

~Tribore, you may be weird but....you can do good for the team, man. I (cough, cough) believe in you...~

"Will I miss you? I wiiiiiilllll, Pawblo."

~Hey, Quinn.....look out for Gary. You two are (COUGH) perfect together.~

Quinn started to cry a little. "I'll definitely will look out for him."

There was a bit of silence.

~Avocato?~

"Y-yeah, Pawblo?"

~Do me a favor and look out for others as well as Little Cato, (cough) Okay? He's......a good kid.~

"I will, Pawblo. I definitely will."

~One.....more.....thing......~

"Huh?"

~No matter what......if I pass out and die or if I live and never see you.....again.....(cough) just know that.......I'll always...love you....Avocato.~

And then....static.

That's when I broke out into tears in front of everyone. We all huddled up together and cried the loss away.

I did it.

I knew that he loved me back.

Well, at least I told him before I went out with a bang. (Pun totally intended)

I sat up against the wall, still clutching the radio mic in one hand and my pistol in the other.

I soon then decided that it was time.

I held the pistol against my head firmly.

Before the event that was about to happen, I thought back to how I joined the crew, saved Little Cato and Avo from instant death, and helped take down Lord Commander.

These were memories that I would remember for a long time.

A few tears fell down my eye.

Avocato.....I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm gonna miss seeing Little Cato grow up.......I'm gonna miss going on our first date.....

No pressure, but I can't wait for you to see me on the other side.

"I'll always love you, Avocato....."

I pulled the trigger.


	11. High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally 2 parts, now combined. It's a high school AU.

Pawblo, you're late. Again."

Pawblo walked into the class and tripped, but did not fall.

"So sorry, Mr. Jack! I'll head to my desk now!"

The purple-ish furred ventrexian organized his binder and belongings and scurried over to his desk in the back.

Where the heck are my glasses?

Pawblo patted his two coat pockets until he found them, finally placing them on his eyes.

"Now that the lesson is now fully UNinterrupted, we'll continue our lesson on analyzing Romeo & Juliet....."

The small rotund teacher began talking and facing the board. Pawblo straightened his glasses and pulled out his notebook and began to rapidly take notes, but was soon distracted by an attractive sight.

Avocato (one of the other ventrexians in the room) was taking notes but yet he was also spacing out and not paying attention all that much. For some reason, he always kept to himself. Pawblo liked that about him, and the fact that he played on the school's football team made him feel nervous about even talking to him.

".....and that concludes our lesson."

Aw crud! I didn't pay attention at all today!

"Now as you all know, here at the Infinity Guard Academy, we love to encourage working with others. And so, this leads me to assign a duo project."

Wait, what? A....d-duo project?

"I will be assigning you all to just one partner. You are all tasked on creating an essay on any event that has taken place in the Elizabethian era, in between the years 1558 and 1603. It is due in one week, next Friday."

That's pretty easy. If I get assigned to a slacker, I might as well do all the—

"Alright. First duo that I am assigning is.......Pawblo!"

Pawblo heard his name and nervously looked up. "Y-yes, Mr. Jack?"

"Let's see. Who should I pair you up with? It should be......Avocato!"

WHAT?!?!

Pawblo began to nervously fidget and blush but remained calm. He wondered what he did to deserve this level of coolness AND embarrassment.

He heard a snicker from the far side of the room. "Look, Avocato got paired with the nerd." The whole class erupted in laughter.

"Students, stay silent! I SAID SILENT!"

The room went quiet. Pawblo looked up ahead to see Avocato roll his eyes, looking back at you but smiling. As if he was alright with this.

"If interruptions are no longer a problem, I shall move on with choosing partners! Lets see here.....Tribore can be paired with..."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Pawblo walked out from campus and caught up to his human brother, Gary.

"Is Dad picking us up today?"

"Nah, Pawbro. He's busy at the Infinity Guard this week."

"I guess we're walking. It must suck that you're a class ahead of me and almost graduating."

"I know! Can you believe that?! I thought I was failing! Thought I would never stand a chance!"

"Well you do now, older brother."

"So anyway. How was English? Decided to ask your boy crush out?"

"Well, i-it was......complicated."

Gary laughed a little and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me all about it at home while I order us some—!"

"Hey, Pawblo!"

The two both turned around to find and greet the source of the voice.

And there he was. Avocato running up to Pawblo.

Pawblo was sweating and fidgeting again.

The two both turned around to find and greet the source of the voice.

And there he was. Avocato running up to Pawblo.

Pawblo was sweating and fidgeting again.

Gary nudged Pawblo's arm in an attempt to unfreeze him at the moment.

"Uh, yeah, that's him. My brother Pawblo."

"Oh, yeah. You're Gary, right?"

"How did you—?"

"We have Chemistry together."

"Ah. Okay."

Pawblo just looked down at the floor nervously, fidgeting his glasses. He really didn't want to speak and make a fool of himself.

"H-hi, Avoc-cato."

"Hey there.....Pawblo."

Gary eyed Avocato but he ignored the pause anyways. "So, I hear you two are doing a project together?"

"Yeah, that's what I came to talk to Pawblo about."

"Well, I guess you can come over to our house so you two can work on it."

"Oh, would that be a problem? I don't want to intrude!"

"Nah, it's fine! Our Dad's busy at work today anyways."

"Y-yeah. You can come over if y-you want."

Avocato smiled. "I would like that very much, guys."

AN HOUR LATER

The three entered the house, being greeted by Quinn.

"Quinn? What the hell? How are you even—?"

"You guys have a key under the flower pot on the porch."

Jesus, why does Gary's girlfriend have to be sneaky? It's hilarious.

Gary turned around and faced both Pawblo and Avocato. "Okay, guys. Avocato, just follow Pawblo up to his room. Be careful and try not to touch anything. It might explode. I found that out the hard way—!"

"Gary!"

"Okay. Just go on up."

Pawblo nervously walked up the stairs, with Avocato following him. After a few steps, the two reached the end of the hall.

"Well, th-this is my room. Gary wasn't kidding about earlier, by the way."

Avocato nervously pondered this as they entered the room. The room was filled with posters and sticky notes scribbled with math equations and quotes. Handmade machinery was covering his desk, barely making it visible. A large bed was sitting in the corner.

"Wow, your room is amazing."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. It's awesome."

We both sat down on the bed. "Well, we should get started on the project. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I-i guess we can do a paper on the execution of the Queen of Scots, Mary."

"Sweet. Do you have a book about it or something?"

Pawblo got up and pressed a button on the wall, where the closet door opened up and pushed away the clothes, revealing a bookshelf full of books behind them.

"You made that?

"Yeah. I guess it's cool, right?"

"Are you kidding? This is amazing!"

Avocato got up and pulled out the book they were looking for and dusted it off, only for the dust to land on Pawblo's face, covering his galsses. Pawblo lightly coughed.

"Oh, geez! I'm really sorry!" Avocato pulled off Pawblo's glasses and wiped them with his jacket sleeve. "Here, let me—!"

He looked up at Pawblo, who was just blushing and looking away nervously.

"Wow. You look.....amazing. Um....I mean, you look good! You look good." Avocato felt a blush forming on his face.

Pawblo smiled a little and scratched his head. "If w-we're being honest here.....You look amazing, as w-well."

Avocato's eyes widened. "R-really? I mean, I thought I was the only gay one in our class."

"I guess you....un, thought wrong."

Avocato held Pawblo's hand. "Would you care if people didn't like us being together?"

"......N-no."

Avocato looked away in embarrassment. ".....Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Pawblo's eyes widened. Is....is this for real?!

"S-sure."

Avocato held his hand and pecked him on the lips. The two ventrexians stood there in awe.

Pawblo pulled him into a hot kiss.

Avocato threw his glasses onto a shelf and proceeded to make out with Pawblo.

The two were now on the bed. Pawblo was holding onto Avocato tightly. He slid out of his coat an unbuttoned Avocato's jersey.

They suddenly stopped when Gary and Quinn came into the room.

"What. The. HELL?!?"

Gary came into the room with a loud rage. Quinn grabbed both his arms.

"Gary, it's just love blooming!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, AVOCATO!"

"Gary! Chill out! Let them be! It's just love!"

Quinn dragged Gary out of the room and peeked in one last time.

"Congrats to both of you, by the way."

The door closed, leaving Avocato and Pawblo confused.

"Um.....does your brother do that with all your boyfriends?"

"Um....actually, y-you're my first."

Avocato's eyes widened. "Wow, um.....me too....cool."

He nervously pulled off his shirt and flexed a little. "Do you....like this?"

Pawblo was blushing. "Y-yeah."

Despite never making physical contact with another man's body, Pawblo took his shirt off.

"You're sort of ripped. Nice."

Avocato closed the blinds and laid down next to Pawblo.

"Is it cool if we......nap together?"

"......Yeah."

The two newly formed lovers laid down next to each other in arms.

"We can start the project later. Are you comfy?"

"Yeah yeah."

The two stayed in silent. "Umm.....I.....I love you, Avocato."

".......I.....love you too, Pawblo."


	12. An Awkward Encounter

Pawblo and Avocato were in one of the spare bedrooms, giggling and making out. Their mouths kept pressing and touching against each other, sloppily but romantically.

"Avo, stop! We're going to get...mmmph...caught." Pawblo's eyes were closed, his mouth pressing against his lover's lips multiple times.

"I don't care, Blueberry. I love you!" Avocato was smiling and laughing a little. He was with the one he wanted to spend his whole life with. The two were kissing and hugging, and Pawblo was sliding his long sleeve shirt off.

Damn, Avocato thought. He moves fast, I love it.

The two were going at it like teenagers on a hot summer nigh, laughing and smooching up a storm. Avocato lowered his hands and felt his lover's top curves and chest. Pawblo groaned loudly as he kissed Avocato passionately.

The door soon opened.

"Dad, are you in here--WOAH WOAH WOAH, WHAT THE FREAK?!"

Avocato and Pawblo stopped and turned to see Little Cato standing at the door, his eyes looking away.

"Dad, what's going on here? Why is Pawblo not wearing a shirt?? Why are you two on top of one another?!? I NEED ANSWERS!"

Pawblo pushed Avocato away and swiftly put his shirt back on. "See, Avocato?! I told you we were gonna get caught eventually!"

"We should've locked the door. It was both of our faults."

Little Cato interrupted. "Dad? Answers, please. What's going on?"

The two ventrexian adults sat on the edge of the bed, facing Avocato's son.

"Um....son, how about you sit here? Let's talk." Avocato patted the space in between him and Pawblo. Little Cato sighed and walked over, sitting down in between of his dad and Pawblo.

"You see, son.......you know how your mother left, right?"

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"It'll make sense. Promise. So when your mother left, she moved on and stopped loving me. She wasn't....happy....being with me anymore."

Little Cato remained quiet, his face making a confused gesture.

"And, well, she's probably somewhere with another person who she wants to be with. Are you getting it so far?

"Yes, Dad."

Pawblo was just looking around, scratching his own neck and nervously fidgeting.

"And this leads us to now. I don't love your mother anymore, and that's why I wanted to meet someone new. Someone who could protect not just me, but you too, if anything were to happen to me......."

Avocato then proceeded to pull Pawblo in and hold his hand.

".....and that someone is Pawblo."

Little Cato looked up at Pawblo and smiled a little.

"We've been dating for a while, since those first moments he and I met. Pawblo is a great guy, and--"

"No need to say anything else, Dad."

"Wait, what?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

Pawblo smiled, relieved at Little Cato's response. The three of them sat there, silently agreeing that this was going to work out well.

"Just one thing, guys....."

"Sure, son. Anything."

"What is it, small fry?"

Little Cato gagged a little. "Keep the door locked. I don't want to walk in on you two doing *it* EVER again."

They laughed.


	13. Let's Talk

Pawblo and Avocato have grown close these past couple days. The two have been working together to find Avocato's son, Little Cato. They've been together, alongside Gary, Mooncake and Quinn aboard the Galaxy One for days now. But one day, Pawblo came out to Avocato about his feelings towards him. He's been keeping it a secret since he first met him, and Avocato cared for him. He came out with his feelings for Pawblo. Soon, the two grew closer than ever before.

This brings us to now.

Pawblo and Avocato were in Pawblo's bedroom. The purple-furred ventrexian was sitting on Avocato's lap. Avocato was sitting on the desk chair. The two were facing each other and making out. Avocato had his hands gripping Pawblo's behind. The other's arms wrapped around Avocato's neck.

Pawblo pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva breaking in between. "Wow.....you're a good kisser, man. Like, for real."

Avocato smirked. "Thanks, handsome. There's more where that came from." He was about to pull in for another kiss until Pawblo stepped off of his lap.

"Do you mind if....we talk about something?" Pawblo walked over to the bed and laid down, making space for Avocato.

The bounty hunter nodded. "Sure, man. What do you wanna talk about?" He walked over to the bed and laid down next to his lover.

"Well........what do you think about....all THIS.....going between us?" Pawblo made gestures towards Avocato and himself.

"I think it's great. It's been a while since I've dated anybody....so this is all still pretty new to me."

"Right, right. I've never dated anybody, and you're my first boyfriend. So......what's gonna happen when we get Little Cato back?"

Avocato pondered this for a second. "I.....don't know, actually. I'm willing to keep this relationship a secret for a while if you wanted me to."

"Wait, what? No, we shouldn't keep this a secret from your kid. He deserves to know that his Dad is going out with someone. Someone that's going to look out for him when you're not around."

Avocato smiled. "You actually had me worried that you were going to agree with me."

"What can I say? I'm always right."

"And THAT'S why I love you."

"Dawww."


	14. Some Time Alone

The Galaxy One sat on the edge of a hill, with Avocato and Pawblo scouting ahead for the others. They wanted to make sure the area was safe.

Why did I get dragged into this?, Pawblo thought. I'd rather be safe in the comfort of my own room. But then again.....

He looked to his left to see Avocato, looking ahead, determined. The two were quiet for a few minutes while walking. Avocato was the one to break the silence.

"Hey. Um......thanks for helping me get my son back......I appreciate it." His tone was somber and gruff.

Pawblo scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Haha.......no problem. He's your family. I hate seeing a kid separated from his father."

Avocato nodded but then looked concerned. "It's strange.......I haven't been shown kindness in a long time......why did you help me?"

Pawblo took a minute to think up a response. His thoughts were scrambling to find an answer, until he finally thought of one. "I don't know.....I guess I just like helping others......even if it seems like they didn't need it."

Avocato nodded. "Ah. I see."

The two soon stop to find a clearing on a small hill. It was covered in plants and flowers that are usually common here. As it was night, they were glowing brightly.

Pawblo put away his blaster and stared in awe. "This is.....this is awesome!"

Avocato was astounded at what was going on. He felt calm, with Pawblo next to him. "Um......want to take a break?"

Pawblo was speechless at Avocato's offer. He did not expect that at all, considering the fact that the fellow ventrexian was quiet and grumpy most of the time towards everyone except his own son and.....Pawblo.

"S-sure."

The two walked up to the clearing, avoiding the flowers as they stepped towards it. Pawblo sat with his legs criss-crossed, while Avocato sat down, one leg kneeled down and the other extended. They looked up at the night sky, shining brightly with stars.

"Can you believe that all these stars are just a bunch of balls full of hydrogen and helium creating light and heat straight from their cores?" Pawblo was getting all geeky about this until he turned to see Avocato, his eyes widened.

"Oh! S-sorry, I....I tend to just, you know, ramble on about my interests too much, heh."

Avocato waved his hand. "It's okay. I like hearing you talk about it.....it's nice."

Pawblo blushed a little. "Oh! Um.....cool." He smiled.

The two continued to watch the sky. It seemed as the stars were getting brighter and brighter with each twinkle. Pawblo was spacing out in watching the stars, he didn't notice Avocato scooting a little closer towards him.

"You know, it's been a while since I've done anything like this." Avocato chuckled nervously.

Pawblo looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Sitting here, alone with a good friend........Thanks for that." Avocato smiled.

"Well, you're welcome." Pawblo felt a little nervous at this point.

He soon felt a tingle, and wondered what it was. He looked down to see none other than Avocato's hand, resting on his. Pawblo looked up to see Avocato nervously smiling at him. Pawblo shrugged it off and continued to space out.

"Little Cato has been talking about you a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After you took him in as your tech apprentice he won't stop chatting about everything he's learning from you. He also told me that he called you 'Dad' by accident and that you didn't mind it."

Pawblo nervously looked away. "If y-you feel offended, I'm sorry. I guess being a role model kind of g-got to me."

"I don't mind. I especially don't mind you being his Dad."

Pawblo's ears fluttered a little. "W-wait.....what?"

Avocato turned and held Pawblo's hands on his. "You want to know something? I.....uh......I have......these feelings......and I can't get rid of them......Shit, I probably sound stupid....."

Pawblo was surprised at Avocato's actions. His words led him to believe that this was real and not an act. He knew what the next words were going to be.

".....What I'm trying to say is that.....I'm saying that I—mmph!"

Pawblo interrupted Avocato's words by yanking his hands toward him and pressing his lips on the other ventrexian. He pulled away soon after, and they were both speechless.

"W-wow....."

"Wowww, indeed."

They both brushed the sides of their cheek fur and smiled.

"So......was that a yes on being my boyfriend?"

"Yeah.......it was."


	15. Getting To Know You

Pawblo was hard at work on his next invention. It was a brand new type of arm brace that, with a push of a button) can make an electrified plasma shield. He was sitting silently at his desk, carefully placing its components onto the hollow metal brace.

A knock soon came from outside of the room. He put down his tools and got up to answer the bedroom door. It was Avocato, with Little Cato standing behind him.

"Oh hey, Avocato!" He felt happy knowing that his boyfriend came down to check up on him.

"Hey, babe. Listen, I have to do a few things around the ship, and I was wondering if.....maybe you could keep an eye on my kid for me?"

Pawblo was surprised about his lover's request. "Wait, what? Are you kidding? Sure, I'll keep an eye out for him."

Avocato leaned in and pecked Pawblo on the lips. "Thanks, Blueberry. Though he's 14, he can be a handful." He soon turned to face his son. "Pawblo will keep an eye on you while I do some stuff, kiddo. You listen to him and stay out of trouble, okay?"

Little Cato nodded. "Sure, dad. I'll be good."

"Atta boy."

He soon walked away from the two of them to get started on his errands around the ship. Pawblo and Little Cato stood in the hallway, awkwardly not speaking a word to one another.

"So........want to come inside my workshop?"

Little Cato shrugged and walked into the room. His eyes wandered around all the weapons and gadgets lying around the floor and wall shelves.

"You.....made all of this???"

"Yeah. Most of these are reworked versions of old stuff I left behind at Tera Con Prime. They're improved since the Galaxy One has some great spare parts and scrap."

Little Cato picked up a ray gun. "What's this do?" He pointed it at a picture on the wall and was ready to pull the trigger. Pawblo nervously lowered the gun. 

"Uh, let's not do that, kid." He chuckled and took the ray gun and placed it on a shelf.

"What do you want me to do?" Little Cato was bored, and his Dad's boyfriend was not really making a good impression.

"Mind helping me get some parts? I'm trying to finish a new gadget for combat use." Pawblo walked over to the desk and sat down to continue working.

Little Cato walked over to the closet and soon started handing Pawblo parts and pieces that he needed.

"So.....how long have you known my Dad?"

"For a while now. He was grumpy and quiet with me at first and now......well, he's still grumpy but we're a couple now, so he's more gentle and caring."

Little Cato smiled slightly. "How did you two even meet?"

Pawblo stopped working to think about this for a minute. "I got into some trouble trying to teach someone a lesson. It backfired, but luckily your dad was nearby and he came to my rescue." He chuckled at the story he was telling.

"That's cool. But.....what about your family? Don't you have any brothers or sisters? Your parents?"

Pawblo looked away, his smile dropping in exchange for a sigh. "I don't know. I know for a fact that I don't have siblings. My parents, on the other hand......I don't know where they are. I've been alone all my life."

Little Cato felt embarrased. "I'm sorry, I didn't.......I didn't mean to bring up bad bits of the past."

"It's all good. You're just trying to get to know me better."

Pawblo got up from his desk and kneeled down at Little Cato.

"My family is gone, and I just wish things were different. But hey, things are looking up. I have Gary, Quinn, Mooncake.....and your Dad! And maybe......I could be a part of your life, too.......I mean, only if you WANT me to!" Pawblo began to stammer. "I'm not a parent, or your Dad for that matter, but maybe you could be my.....apprentice? Like, you could be my son, sort of, only I would teach you everything there is to know about tech. Only if you want to....."

Little Cato pulled Pawblo into a hug. Pawblo was surprised at this action, but soon melted into the hug. He felt as if this was a sign of acceptance, an entry to parenthood/apprentice-hood.

"Huh.....this.....this is nice."

"Don't push it, Pawblo."

"Okay, kid."


	16. Father

"Are you.....sure about this?" Avocato and Pawblo were walking down the streets of Ventrexia.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ever since I got in contact with my Dad again after all these years, he's been wanting to meet me in person." Pawblo shrugged.

Avocato chuckled. "I don't think your dad isn't going to like me. Not after what I did serving the Lord Commander."

Pawblo grabbed his lover's hands and held him close. "Hey, don't be like that. If he doesn't like you, who cares? We can just leave the minute he says something bad."

Avocato's eyes showed how nervous he was. Pawblo planted a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, Avo. Don't be nervous. I'm here."

Avocato nodded. "Okay then. Let's do this."

They soon stopped in front of a small house that looked abandoned. The color was faded and there was a lot of junk scattered about.

"This is the place."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He sent me a photo."

The two of them walked up to the door and knocked. They waited a moment until they heard noise coming from inside. After that, a few footsteps can be heard running towards the door, and the door soon opened.

It was a ventrexian. Possibly in his late 40s or 50s. He had the same fur color as Pawblo, but it was a bit darker and grey, due to age. He was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt with grey pants.

"Hey.....son. It's me, Butch. Your dad."

Pawblo smiled slightly and walked over to him. He gave him a hug. "It's....it's great to finally meet you."

"Same here." He pulled away. Butch's attention now centered at Avocato.

"Hey, sir. I'm Avocato."

"Uh....son? Do you think we can talk in private?" Butch looked at his son. He soon pulled Pawblo into the house and closing the door. Avocato stood there, waiting.

Pawblo was confused on what was going on.

"Pawblo, son. Not to be a buzzkill, but WHY did you bring this guy here?!? He's the Lord Commander's right hand man!"

"Dad, relax. He was betrayed a long time ago. That's all in the past."

"They almost doomed Ventrexia! Our kind!"

Pawblo felt a little frustrated. "Look, Dad. I know that he has a bad history, but.....let me explain some things. Maybe you'll understand."

"......Alright. But I'm going to hold you accountable."

Pawblo nodded and went outside to tell Avocato that he was going to talk with him, and that he should wait there where he was.

Pawblo soon began telling his dad why Avocato was no longer with the Lord Commander. He told him about his kid being captured and taken prisoner. He told him about how they met, how they got dragged into an adventure together, how they fell in love with each other, and much more.

Butch was feeling a bit more relieved while hearing his son tell his tale. He was so surprised to hear about his son living a great life. Not only that, but that he was Avocato's boyfriend. He seemed a bit iffy about the Lord Commander's ex-second in command dating his kid, but he was alright with it.

"Alright. I've heard enough. Let him in."

Pawblo opened the door and Avocato walked in. Butch stood in front of him.

"Well.....not so tough without your Lord Commander around, huh?"

"W-what?"

Butch soon burst into a loud laughter. This left Pawblo and Avocato confused.

"I'm just messing with ya, man. Pawblo told me everything. Including the fact that you're dating him." Butch walked closer and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"My son must care about you a lot if he was willing to back you up. Despite your history....you're okay in my book, Avocato. Just don't hurt my son."

Avocato nodded. "Uh....yeah, sir. I won't. You can count on it." He turned his head to look at Pawblo. The two of them were smiling.

Butch laughed a little. "Come on! Into the den. We should discuss your wedding."

"Our what?!?!"


	17. Date

Pawblo was sitting at the booth in the dining room. He kept straightening his shirt and fiddling with his hair tuft. He was nervous.

He was on a date. Well, about to, anyway. Avocato hadn't shown up yet. He was beginning to worry if he wasn't going to show up.

Soon, Avocato came in out of nowhere. He sat himself right across from Pawblo in the booth.

"Hey. Sorry I was late. Had to make sure Little Cato was tucked into bed."

"N-no worries. I'm just here, chilling."

The two were quiet for a little bit. "Uh, I know that there isn't much to do here, but—!"

"It's okay. This date is perfectly fine." Avocato chuckled. "Funny. I didn't expect to use that word in a while."

"I didn't expect to use that word at all, to be honest." Pawblo twiddled his fingers. "I've been alone most of my life. Sort of not used to people being around me....or asking people out on a date or something."

Avocato nodded. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't say no to your offer, did I? I'm here." He placed a hand on Pawblo's hand, making him feel reassured.

"Thanks for that."

The two ended up talking for their date. Avocato talked about his past and about Little Cato's mother. Pawblo felt a little sad hearing this story, as he never knew his own mother. 

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. I, uh, didn't mean to give you a bad flashback or anything."

"It's okay. It's something that Little Cato and I have in common." Pawblo smiled slightly.

Pawblo then brought up his own story. How he survived on Tera Con Prime on his own. Living in an abandoned building, doing any technical or electrical job he could in exchange for food and essentials.

"Sure, sometimes there weren't as many jobs as out here in other parts of space, but.....it helped me stay alive." He twiddled with his ear.

Avocato felt sorry for what happened to Pawblo's life. He was glad that he was here with them aboard the Galaxy One.

"Sorry if I.....brought the mood down too low. I'm not experienced enough with dating, I guess." Pawblo smiled lightly and chuckled.

Avocato held Pawblo's hand. "Don't be sorry. I....I like spending time with you. This was a good date." He smiled.

"Thanks....I guess. Do you....maybe want to....I don't know.....do this again sometime?" Pawblo chuckled nervously.

"....Yeah....I want to do this again. With you." Avocato pulled Pawblo from his seat as he got up. "And just to prove that I'm willing to try whatever this romance we have is.....here."

Avocato slowly pulled Pawblo's face to his, and pressed his lips. Pawblo was blushing and surprised to see this happen, but soon he melted into the kiss.

When they pulled away, they were both speechless.

".....Whoa."

".....That was.....that was great."

Avocato wiped the spit off of his lips, chuckling. "Yeah, that....that was definitely something, man."

"So.....same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah.....except this time, come to my room."

Pawblo blushed a little. "Heh. I'll be there."

Avocato winked as we walked away. "Great. See you then, handsome."

Pawblo was left to stand there, holding his cheek with his hand. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wow......this was an awesome date.”


	18. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

Gary and Avocato were playing cards in the rec room. Avocato was winning.

"Hah! I won again. You really suck at this, Gary."

Gary scoffed. "You're cheating. Don't even lie about it."

"I'm being honest. Gentlemen's honor."

"Well, if you're so honest, why won't you tell me who you're into?"

Avocato blushed a bit. "Because that's personal."

Gary raised his hands. "Hey, you don't have to talk about it. I'm just curious, is all. Besides, I think I have a suspicion on who you might be interested in."

Avocato grumbled something under his breath. He breathed a sigh of desperation and coughed. "Alright. Fine. Since I'm honest, I'll tell you about....who I'm interested in."

"Cool!"

"Well.....It's not much telling you about them. I'm kind of hoping if YOU could tell me about them."

Gary was confused. "Who do you want to know about?"

Avocato sighed. ".......Pawblo."

Gary gasped and squealed in excitement. "Oh my crap! That's awesome! Sure, definitely! You can ask me about him."

The ventrexian was surprised at hearing his friend's words of trust, and soon began to respond.

"Okay.....well.......what's he like?"

"Don't you ever talk to him?"

Avocato chuckled nervously. "I'm not exactly the....socializing type."

Gary stared at him with a weird face. "Bro....we're talking right now."

"Yeah, because talking with you is normal! You're my friend. Pawblo's my friend, too, but....it's weird. I haven't felt something like this in a long time."

Gary leaned back from his chair a little bit. "Crushes are normal, man. You just have to trust your gut."

"Just tell me. What's he like?"

"He's nervous whenever he's around you, and he enjoys the company of others, especially your kid. They seem to spend a lot of time together." Gary grinned. "I think he called him 'his apprentice' a while back."

Avocato smiled. "That's cute....and cool, actually."

"Pawblo also once told me that he wished that he was as smart, brave, and good looking as you." Gary rolled his eyes.

The ventrexian blushed a bit. He felt flattered and flustered at the same time.

"And.....what about his intentions?"

Gary seemed a little hesitant when hearing this. "He just wants to see you and your kid happy. I asked him before, after he saved you from that sniper back on Yarno."

Avocato looked down, trying to hide his blush.

"You're flustered, aren't you?"

"What? No. Shut up, Gary."

"You're in looooove!"

Avocato got a little irritated. "I will kill you."

"Can't deny it, though. Well, I told you what you wanted to know. Now it's up to you whether to tell him or not. See ya!" Gary soon got up and headed for his room.

Avocato felt a little weird. It had been years since he felt this way about someone. He was in love with Pawblo. He wanted to be with him, and protect him. 

".....I'll tell him. Soon."


	19. After The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has nothing to do with the “Date” oneshot. Names are just a coincidence.

Pawblo and Avocato walked up to Avo's apartment door.

"Thanks for the dinner slash movie. Pretty romantic, if you ask me." Pawblo's hands were in his jacket pocket.

"My pleasure, Blueberry. I'm kind of glad that we're a thing, you know? It's been a while since I've felt anything like this, heh."

Pawblo felt a blush on his face. He was flattered. "I'm glad that I feel the same way."

Avocato smiled and pulled out the house key. He soon realized something that he had to tell Pawblo. "Hey, before we go in.....you should know something."

"Uhh....okay? What is it?"

"I......I have a son."

Pawblo was shocked to hear this just now. "What the....? You didn't think to tell me when we started going out??"

Avocato felt a little ashamed to say that his boyfriend was right. "I know, I know! It's just that....Every person I tried dating these past few years have done nothing but dump me after the first date. Especially since I bring up that I have a son. I figured that this time I'd just....not bring him up at all. Oh my gosh, I sound stupid." He covered his face with his hands in distress.

Pawblo brought his hands down. "Okay.....I get it. I understand. It's fine, baby. Don't worry about it."

"W-what?" Avocato was still concerned.

"It's okay! If we're being honest, I'm a little excited to meet him. Could be fun." Pawblo placed his hands back into his jacket pockets.

"......Y-yeah, it could be. Just....be friendly. Been a while since I introduced anybody to him. Last time didn't really go so well." Avocato shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Avo. I'm okay with this. Really."

Avocato nodded his head and unlocked the door. There they see Avo's son playing video games on the TV. The kid turned his head to smile at his father. 

"Hey, Dad! Welcome....who is that?"

The two grown men walked into the apartment. 

"Son, this is.....Pawblo. We've been dating for a few weeks now. He's my, uh, boyfriend." Avocato scratched his cheek fur.

Pawblo waved his hand. "Uh, hey there. Nice to meet you, kid." He smiled warmly.

The kid paused his game and stood up. "I'm Little Cato. Nice to meet you, too." He smiled lightly.

Pawblo noticed the TV screen. "Is that the new Darkmaster game?"

"Yeah....why?"

Pawblo shrugged. "I was a fan a while back. Been a while since I've played any video games, really."

Little Cato sat back on the couch and held up a second controller. "Do you....want to play?"

Pawblo tossed his coat onto the couch and hopped onto it. "You betcha!"

Little Cato smiled at his Dad. A sign of reassurance, a signal meaning You picked a good one, Dad.

"I'm gonna make you guys some dinner. That okay?"

Pawblo and Little Cato yelled in unison. "Okay!"


	20. Morning

Pawblo woke up to the sound of Avocato's loud snoring. He sat up on the bed and watched as Avocato's nose twitched while he snored. His ventrexian lover was still asleep.

"Avo? You awake?"

"......nnnnnnnhhhuuuh?"

Pawblo smirked, his eyes half closed. He was glad that his boyfriend was getting some rest. Their adventure in getting Little Cato back had taken a toll on both of them. 

"Come on, Avocato. Wake up. Let's go get some grub."

"......nnnnno."

Pawblo rolled his eyes and slid under the covers. He moved so that he was on top of Avocato. His lover opened one eye to see what was happening.

Avocato's eyes opened fully open before being half-open. Here he was. In bed. With the one he loved.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand, babe?" Avocato chuckled.

"Come on. It's the first day that you have your son back! You should go spend it with him." Pawblo crossed his arms as he rested on Avocato's chiseled and fit body.

"I want to spend it with you, though. We should both spend time with him." Avocato caressed Pawblo's ears with his hands.

"I'll be fine. I can hang out with him later. For now though, I want both of you to catch up." Pawblo gave him a peck on the lips and a reassuring smile.

Avocato blushed a bit. "Hey.....thank you. If it weren't for you....I probably would've never seen my son ever again."

Pawblo smiled. "No need to thank me. We started as friends....and we're lovers now. You know what we do? We support each other."

Avocato sat up on the bed more, holding Pawblo close while he did. ".......I love you."

Pawblo was in shock to hear this. Usually, Avocato said "I like you a lot" or something like that. But this was new.

"I.....I love you, too."

Pawblo leaned in closer to Avocato, and their lips met. The two began to hold each other as they kept kissing. Avocato wrapped his arms around Pawblo's neck. They let out a few groans of pleasure, until they pulled away for air.

Avocato was staring into Pawblo's eyes. They were filled with love, reassurance, and kindness. Pawblo giggled a little.

"I mean it. I love you, Pawblo."

"Love you too, Avocato."

They soon pressed their lips together again.

The bedroom door opened.

"Dad? Are you awake yet? Get—OH! Oh god!"

Both ventrexian men stopped kissing and turned around to see Little Cato, covering both of his eyes with his hands.

"S-so sorry, Dad. Pawblo. I'll just....uh....g-go." He soon ran away as the door shut itself.

Pawblo and Avocato turned to face each other again.

".....Whoops."

"Guess we better remember to lock the door sometimes, heh."

Pawblo crawled off of Avocato and sat up on the bed next to him. "I don't know about you, but....I think that left a bad impression of me for him."

"No it didn't. I can reassure you."

"It's just.....what if I'm not good with kids? Am I supposed to feed him? Tuck him into bed? Go on the highest rollercoaster at a theme park with him?" Pawblo chuckled. He held Avocato's hand. "I don't know if I....I can do this. Can I really be a parent?"

Avocato pressed his lips on Pawblo's cheek. "I know you can. He'll be happy to have you as that kind of role model."

Pawblo smiled. "Thanks, baby."

"Anytime, Blueberry. Now come on. Let's go spend time with him. Together."

Pawblo smiled brightly. ".......Sure thing."


	21. Meeting Little Cato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Lord Commander doesnt exist and its nice and surburban lol

Avocato was hanging out with his son at their home, eating lunch together. 

"Thanks for the sandwiches, Dad. They were good." Little Cato smiled with his eyes closed. Avocato felt happy that his son was so kind.

"You're welcome. Hey, listen. I have to work late tonight, and I won't be home until around midnight." Avocato scratched his neck.

"Aw, man! But you promised that we'd watch the Horror Movie Marathon on TV tonight!" Little Cato pouted. He felt a little sad about his Dad not being here for their time together, but he understood.

"I know, and I'll make it up to you somehow." Avocato patted his son's shoulder. "But for now, I got someone to look after you." Little Cato rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I'm 14. I don't need anyone looking after me. I'll be fine." He groaned. Avocato chuckled and said, "Oh I think you do. Especially after you almost burned the house down."

"That was ONE time! It never happened again!" Little Cato chuckled, having a flashback of the last time he was left to his own devices. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Avocato's ears perked up. "Ah, that must be him." He got up from the chair almost too quickly. Little Cato became a little suspicious of his father. 

"Uh, Dad? Where did you say you found this sitter again?" Little Cato eyed his dad.

Avocato turned to face him. "Oh! Uhhhh.......he's my......boyfriend."

Little Cato was surprised. "What?!? Since when did you—?!?"

"About two months. We planned on telling you but I was a little nervous that you wouldn't take it well so we decided to wait. But when I told him that I had work tonight, he offered to help. There's no one else available sooo...please don't be mad at me?" Avocato nervously chuckled.

Little Cato felt a little mad that his own Dad lied to him for two whole months, yet he felt a little bad knowing that he himself was a factor in why he was never introduced.

"Let's talk when you get back.", Little Cato said. "Let me meet him." He got up from his chair and walked over to the front door. Avocato nodded, as a sign of reassurance, as he opened the door. There stood a ventrexian with a cornflower blue hue of fur, wearing a light brown coat and long sleeve shirt. His jeans were dark blue.

"Hey, Avo!" The ventrexian pecked his lips on Avocato's. The serious ventrexian blushed.

"Hey, babe. Here he is. Little Cato, meet Pawblo. Pawblo, this is my son, Little Cato." Avocato smiled.

Pawblo turned to look at Little Cato and kneeled down. "Hey, there! I'm Pawblo. Your Dad told me all about you. Says you're quite the troublemaker." He chuckled as he raised his hand, offering a handshake. Little Cato looked up and down at him. Avocato glared at his son, giving him an obedient look. He rolled his eyes and shook his hand.

"Ooh, firm grip. You're a strong one, aren't you?", Pawblo said as he smiled. He soon stood back up and faced Avocato.

"Nice kid you got here, man. He's tough as nails."

Raised him right, didn't I?" Avocato smirked. "Anyways, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Nonsense. They need you at work. It's my day off anyway. Happy to help you out, babe."

Avocato smiled as he kissed Pawblo on the lips. "Thanks, Blueberry. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Pawblo blushed. His fur made it visible for Little Cato to see. "I will. Don't worry!" He grinned.

Avocato nodded and turned to his son. "Stay out of trouble, okay? Listen to Pawblo."

Little Cato gave a thumbs up.

Avocato nodded, and soon walked out of the house. He got into his car and drove off to work.

Pawblo closed the front door and turned to Little Cato. "You hungry?"

"I just ate, so I'm good." Little Cato shrugged.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Pawblo was curious.

"Is it okay if we just....talk? I want to ask you a few things." Little Cato walked over to the couch and made space for Pawblo to sit.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Little Cato." Pawblo smiled as he got up and sat down next to him. "What do you want to know about me? Ask me."

Little Cato hummed a little in thought. "How did you and my Dad meet?" Pawblo thought about it for a minute before responding. "We met at my job....well, my old one. His car broke down and I was the only mechanic around. He was being flirty and he offered to take me out. And the rest is history, heheh." Pawblo grinned as he blushed a little. "Your Dad's quite the charmer."

Little Cato smiled. "Yup, sounds like him. So....you're a mechanic?"

"Something like that. I'm also a technician. I love working with all kinds of machinery." Pawblo nodded. "I'ts my passion and hobby!"

"Cool! One more thing......do you love my Dad?"

Pawblo felt a little flustered. "Uhh....yeah, I do. He's a grumpy guy, but deep down he's a softie. I love him." Little Cato felt at ease hearing that. "Thanks. I can tell you do. His past love interests were jerks. Except my Mom..........are you gonna be my new Mom???"

Pawblo began to stammer as his blush grew bigger. "W-what?!? Little Cato, that's t-too soon to say that!!!"

Little Cato's ears flopped a little. "Sorry, I.....it's just been a while since my Dad's been happy like this. I'm just making sure that you really care for him, you know?" Pawblo sighed and placed a hand on Little Cato's shoulder. "Listen, kid......I love your Dad. He loves me and you too. But we've only been dating for two months, and it's been amazing! But.....I think I want to spend more time getting to know you both a little more. Especially you. You're a bright kid, and I can see your father's spirit in you." Pawblo smiled.

Little Cato felt happy hearing this. He quickly embraced Pawblo in a hug. Pawblo was taken by surprise with the boy's actions, but soon hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, kid. Me too. Now, what do you wanna do?"

"My Dad and I were gonna watch horror movies, but...do you want to?" Little Cato's ears perked back up.

"Sure thing! I love a good scary movie every now and then." Pawblo chuckled.

"Nice! Okay, then!"

The two of them sat on the couch for the entirety of their time together, eating snacks and watching horror movies. When Avocato came home later that night, Pawblo said goodbye to both of them and headed home, promising them to hang out with them this weekend.

Avocato turned to see Little Cato heading to his room for some sleep. "Wait, son. Didn't you want to talk with me about Pawblo?"

Little Cato turned to face his son and smiled. "No need for that anymore, Dad. You picked a nice guy. You two are perfect for each other."


End file.
